Stuck Between Blood and Water
by Shirosaki-VampyLover
Summary: shirosaki hichigo is dealing with alot of problems:ichigo and making sure his little is safe from some evil devil.xx Yaoi Warning xx mostly ichi/hichi, his sister comes in later chapters i am currently remaking it COMPLETELY *currently on hiatus*
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any of the characters, I'm just using them for the story and maybe fill out my own part of bleach nobody ever even thought of...anywayz enjoy!!

* * *

Prologue

Saturday night (on the phone)

I know you're worried about him...in fact I've never seen ya so damn worried for anyone...(grunts)..not even me. I think you like this fool more than just a friend still.

Shiro its not like that...i mean so what I can't worry about someone I used to date ??

no thats not it ..im just sayin...

oh I know exactly what you are saying. You're saying that if I don't love him why should I care for him...right?!

okay maybe but...(cut off)

BUT NOTHING!!,listen whatever my feelings are for him are none of your business(screams)uggggggggggghhhhhhhhhh YOU JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND!!

wait..I..(cut off again)

im done with this conversation. you know what, don't ever talk to me again if all you're going to do is fuss about how stupid I am for liking somebody you don't even know(crying), so goodbye...goodnight...and good riddance Hichigo.(hung up)

hello... hello...ugh DAMMIT!!

* * *

Thanks so much for reading!! ...oh yeah just in case you're wondering this is a whole different scenario to the hollow ichigo thing I added my own characters so if you wanna know who shiro was talking to please review .


	2. Thought Ya Cha Said Ya Hated Me?

Chapter 1 Thought Ya Cha Said Ya Hated Me?

Shiro's P.O.V

(6:30 am alarm goes off)

WHAM!!! shiro smashed the alarm .....

(Thinking) now I got to see my ex and my hot-headed sister ugh...

after going to freshin' himself up then while putting on his uniform his cell phone rings)

hel...ZANGETSU!!!!!!!!!!!...STOP CALLING!!! just cuz yur at work doesn't mean ya have to check on me like a baby every damn hour.

Zangetsu:Im just seeing if you're awake I only called once....hmm are you having women in my house???

shiro:NOOOOO!!!!!!!!! but my phone has been ringing all night and I thought it was you...

oh really? maybe it was the shopkeeper or ichigo, and aren't you going say sorry??

(in a harsh tone)Like Hell!!! (smiling devilishly) look old man i'm leaving for school bye!!!

(hung up)

After that Shirosaki got his stuff and left.

Walking to school

renji: oh well if it isn't strawberry's lover....how's it been?

shiro: "ex" lover pineapple head and i've been ok ..i guess.

(sounding kind of worried) Wats up now shiro your not your insane-self today..matter of fact your quiet...too quiet!

Shiro:well renji, last night I was talking to setsuna and I said somethings about her boyfriend and now she's pissed off

renji:wat exactly did you say shiro

shiro:I said if u don't love him then why are worrying about him

renji:well ever tried getting to know him

shiro:she won't even let me speak to him

renji:wow..thats messed up man.....uh-oh

shiro:uh-oh wat ren....(noticing of familiar figure coming) aww shit no

(here comes ichigo along with chad and orihime)

ichigo: hey shiro.

(thinking)why the hell is he talking to me just 5 days ago he said he hated me and we broke up)

_______________________________ _Flashback_ _-5 Days Ago-___________________________________

ichigo: how could you do something like that?!.. fuck!!! you kissed her

shiro: I thought ya said ya didn't have any relationship with her,besides it was a dare it didn't mean nothing

ichigo: still why would u even agree, if u really loved me you would have protested and left but NOOOO! You go and kiss the most popular girl in school that I gave up cuz of you!!!

shiro: I didn't know you felt that way....im sorry ichi.

(very frustrated)ichigo: no your not sorry and guess what shiro?(walking to the door)you can get leave and never comeback ......its OVER!!!

(shocked by this comment)shiro: come on ichi i'm sorry I really am ya gotta believe me I c...(cut off)

ichigo: (mumbling something out loud) _I...hate you!!!_, GET OUT SHIROSAKI!!!!!

(getting heated by this) ya know what FINE THEN!!! (pissed off)if thats th' way ya want it(he pushed him out the way and slammed the door on his way out)

_ichigo just sat there on the floor (almost crying) his heart shattered into a million pieces_ .............

shiro's P.O.V

(walking home)

that damn ichigo getting so mad jus cuz I kissed an old crush ugghhh.....wat a big baby .......(even more pissed off) I DIDN'T NEED YOU ANYWAYYYYYYYYY ICHIGO KUROSAKI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_he got home and went straight to his room without eating took his clothes off and went into a thoughtless dream._

__________________________ _End of Flashback____________________________________________

_(Back to shiro's thoughts)_ he must be up to something I can almost sense it.

Shiro: sup ichigo,....could I ask u something (looking around at the guys next to them) in private

(the other boys went on ahead..a little)

ichigo: so wats up shiro?

Shiro:WHY THE HELL ARE YA TALKING TO ME!?!

ichigo:........

Shiro: you said....you hated...me SO WHAT SO DIFFERENT NOW HUH?!

Ichigo:........

shiro: say something ichigo..........(scoffs) do I look stupid to you huh ichigo!!!...wat ya thought I would just forget HUH.......(grunts)ANSWER ME ICHIGO!!!!

ichigo:no....umm....maybe we......(gets cut off)

renji: hey guys we're gonna be late, lets go already!!!

shiro:(grunts)we'll finish this later

ichigo:(thinking)(slightly angry)...yes we will.

_They got to class right before the bell and luckily the teacher was late as hell._

_________________________________In the Classroom_______________________________________ _

Rukia's P.O.V.

_hmm ichigo and shiro have been acting very strange lately,they're not even talking to each other. which is a shock because they usually talk all day to one another...i wonder whats wrong _

renji: hey rukia wat cha thinking about so hard

rukia:(snapping out her thoughts)huh.. oh hello renji-san,i'm not thinking of anything just dozed off a bit thats all....hehe no need to worry

renji: trust me am not(sarcastically)

rukia just smiled .....(thinking)hmm I think I like him...wait what the hell am I saying!!! I can't like renji he's my best friend we've known each other too long he's like a brother to me not a boyfriend or is....

keigo:RUUUKKKIIIIIAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!

rukia:huh!!!

BAMM!!!!

ichigo punching keigo dead in the face from doing who knows what to rukia

rukia: eh heh...(waterdrop)

keigo:ouch (quickly recovered)hey there ichigo I didn't notice you were right there so how was your week so far remember after today no school for a week so pass all your test and........(another BAM!!!!!)

shiro:keigo will ya please stop talking so much...its a bit ANNOYING!!!!

keigo said nothing and quickly went back to his seat and ask the the teacher if he could go to the nurses office for the usual nose bleed.

Rukia : hey shiro you feeling alright, you look a little down

shiro:(thinking)hmm your the fucking reason i'm like this, ichi was right wat was I thinking?!....

oh just a lil tired ,he said turning away from her putting his head down

rukia:oh ...well umm ...I'll go sit down now and maybe you could ......

shiro: (angry)don't even think about finishing that sentence!!!

I sat down quick and started thinking again...then chad passes a note to me saying:

_Rukia I think what happened a few days ago might have hurt ichigo's feelings and now look,chad said shiro was screaming so load the neighbors heard him when they were walking to school.i don't mean to sound harsh but....YOU HAVE TO FIX THIS ,ITS ALL YOUR FAULT SHIRO AND ICHIGO AREN'T BEING THEMSELVES!!!,but don't worry chad and I will help you!_

_Sincerely your friend ,Orihime_

_P.S. Its still your fault._

_(Thinking)so thats it! ichigo must be hurt because of what happened I feel so bad now I knew I should've left Rangiku's idea alone. WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME !!!!!,hurting one of my best friends like that_

_(bell rings for lunch)maybe i'll try talking to both of them (looking at the letter Orihime gave me)with a little help that is.(chuckling ) _

Shiro:wat the hell are ya laughing at rukia its just the bell

rukia:oh nothing...uh lets go don't want to miss lunch

shiro:(suspicious)...right....well come on renji don't wanna miss orihime's dessert do you??

(looking green all of sudden) renji :no but......maybe just this once....please?

Shiro :HA! I'm joking that stuff will even make me sick to my stomach (whispering)chad should stick to the cookin not her.

Renji:no kidding...they started laughing and talking while going to lunch

* * *

i hope you liked it . the next chappy will be better ^_^


End file.
